Angels Among Us
by Sera1
Summary: TK and Kari decide to show the Digimon how much they all mean to them. Songfic, using the song by Alabama. Please, R&R.


Firethroat (Charizard): I'll do the disclaimer. Sera doesn't own Digimon, or the song, "Angels Among Us" by Alabama.

Vurso(Dragonite): That's the band, not the state.

Me: Okay. I was just looking at this song, and I thought it would be good to do a song fic with.

Vurso: Without further adieu, on with the fic!

*********************

"Great song, Tai!" Sora said happily as her boyfriend bowed and put down the microphone to the karioke machine.

"What a ham!" Kari remarked about her brother as he sat down next to Sora on the couch.

"Hey! That may be true, but that's still my partner you're talking about!" Agumon said, slightly resentful.

"Agumon!" Tai said, trying to hold back his laughter. 

"What? What did I say?" Agumon said, puzzled. Everyone, Digimon and human, burst into laughter, while Agumon just continued looking confused.

The Digi-destined and their Digimon had all gathered for a party to celebrate the one-year anniversary defeat of MaloMyotismon. They had food, drinks (NO ALCOHAL!), and, of course, karioke.

"My turn!" Davis said enthusiastically.

Everyone groaned. "Davis, you've already gone ten times. Let someone else have a turn for once." Yolie said.

"I have an idea." TK said. Everyone looked at him expectantly, and only looked confused when he whispered something in Kari's ear. Well, most of them looked confused. Davis looked just plain mad.

When TK finished whispering, Kari nodded excitedly. They both got up, and walked to the karioke machine. Kari plugged in the extra microphone, while TK scrolled through the songs to find the one he wanted.

"There." TK said, satisfied when he found the right one.

"Okay, this song is dedicated to all of the Digimon." Kari said into her microphone. "For always being there for us, protecting us, and basically being our guardian angels." Patamon and Gatomon looked especially happy at that statement. "This song is to show how much we appreciate it."

"You didn't have to." Gatomon said. "You're our friends."

"And that's why we want to say thank you. For being such good friends. So, TK decided to dedicate this song to all of you, to show how much we appreciate your friendship."

All of the Digimon blushed at that comment.

With that said, Kari pushed the button on the machine to start the music. And, she started to sing.

"I was walking home from school on a cold winter day,   
Took a short-cut through the woods, and I lost my way.  
It was gettin' late, and I was scared and alone.  
Then a kind old man took my hand and led me home.  
Momma couldn't see him, but he was standin' there.  
I knew in my heart he was the answer to my prayers:"

At the chorus, TK joined in, and they sang it together.

"_Oh, I believe there are angels among us,   
Sent down to us from some where up above.  
They come to you and me in our darkest hours,  
To show us how to live, to teach us how to give.  
To guide us with a light of love. "_

TK did the second verse by himself.

"When life held troubled times and had me down on my knees,  
There's always been someone to come along and comfort me.  
A kind word from a stranger to lend a helping hand;   
A 'phone call from a friend just to say: "I understand."   
Now ain't it kinda funny, at the dark end of the road,   
Someone lights the way with just a single ray of hope? "

Kari joined in, and they sang the rest of the song together.

"_Oh, I believe there are angels among us,   
Sent down to us from some where up above.  
They come to you and me in our darkest hours,  
To show us how to live, to teach us how to give.  
To guide us with a light of love. _

They wear so many faces, show up in the strangest places,  
Grace us with their mercies in our time of need.

__

Oh, I believe there are angels among us,   
Sent down to us from some where up above.  
They come to you and me in our darkest hours,  
To show us how to live, to teach us how to give.  
To guide us with a light of love. 

__

To guide us with a light of love."

When the song finished, everyone stayed silent for a few seconds. Then, the room suddenly was filled with applause.

Kari smiled softly, and hugged Gatomon. "Thank you, for being my angel…"

With that, all of the Digi-destined seemed to have a sudden urge to give their Digimon partners a huge hug.

"Hey! I can't breathe!" It seemed Davis was overdoing it a bit…

"Thank you, Gatomon." Kari said softly, so that only her partner could hear.

Gatomon smiled at Kari, and you could see that she was trying to hold back tears of happiness. "I'll always be there for you, Kari."

"And I'll do the same for you, Gatomon." Kari whispered.

*********************

Me: Aww! That was such a sweet fic to write!

Firethroat: *Winces. * It was so sweet, I got cavities from it…

Vurso: *Gives me the puppy dog eyes. * Do you feel the same way about us?

Me: Of course I do! *Hugs them both. *

Firethroat: Please review, and, I must say, this was actually a kinda good fic.

Me: *Smiles at him. * Thanks, my friend.


End file.
